memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Khan Noonien Singh (alternate reality)
Khan Noonien Singh (or simply, Khan) was a genetically engineered human (known as an Augment) created on Earth. He became infamous as one of the many tyrants who terrorized humanity during the Eugenics Wars. During the 2250s, Khan was discovered, revived, and recruited by Starfleet Section 31 Admiral Alexander Marcus. He was given a new identity as "John Harrison", an English Starfleet Commander. He became angered by and later sought revenge on Starfleet Biography Early Life He was born in 1970. His mother was Doctor Sarina Kaur, the director of the Chrysalis Project from its foundation until her death on May 18, 1974. Ruler of the Earth By 1992, Khan and his followers had seized control of over half the Earth. He fought with Vasily Hunyadi, the force behind the Serbian government. While a dictator, history would note Khan's empire was devoid of genocide and other such atrocities normally associated with similar forms of government. After the Eugenics Wars had been lost, Khan and his followers escaped aboard the sleeper ship SS Botany Bay in 1996. Starfleet Service The Botany Bay drifted in space until it was discovered sometime in the 2250s, following the destruction of Vulcan. Admiral Marcus of Section 31 brought Khan out of suspension, believing his savage intellect would be a prime asset. He forced Khan into working with him by threatening to kill his fellow Augments, and set him to work designing weapons and ships for Starfleet, including the Dreadnought-class USS Vengeance. Khan was recruited under the new identity of Commander John Harrison. Work for Starfleet Khan Singh performed several missions "with distinction" as an agent. One such mission involved looking into Klingon fleet activity in the Phaedus IV star system. After this mission, Khan was assigned to another mission at which point he apparently went rogue. Angered by Starfleet While working undercover Khan tried to smuggle his crew out by placing them inside photon torpedoes that he designed. This was discovered and Khan fled. Thinking that the crew he left behind were all killed by Section 31, he started plotting against Starfleet. Vengeance (2259) In 2259, Harrison coerced Thomas Harewood into bombing the Section 31 facility in the Kelvin Memorial Archive in London. During the aftermath, Harrison used the opportunity to inspect a terminal and gain the confiscated formula for transwarp beaming. He then stole an attack ship. Anticipating a meeting of senior officers at Starfleet Headquarters folloowing the bombing, Harrison took his attack ship, and attacked the meeting; killing Admiral Pike. Harrison's ship was then disabled by Pike's First officer, James T. Kirk, but before it crashed Harrison beamed himself to the one place Starfleet could not go: Qo'noS, the Klingon homeworld. After this attack, Harrison was then tracked down by Captain Kirk and the [[USS Enterprise (alternate reality)|USS Enterprise]]. When Sulu contacted Harrison, warning him that experimental photon torpedoes were targeted at him, Harrison decided to find Kirk and surrender to him. However, both Kirk's landing party and Harrison came under attack from a Klingon patrol. He alone killed a dozen Klingons. Confronting the landing party, Harrison asked how many torpedoes the Enterprise had on board. Spock informed him that they had 72, which corresponded exactly to the number of Khan's former crewmates who were still in stasis. Harrison then surrendered to the landing party and was attacked by Kirk, though the attack did little damage. In the Enterprise's brig, Harrison refused to answer Kirk's questions; he instead gave him coordinates to the spacedock near Jupiter where the Vengeance was being constructed and suggested he open one of the experimental torpedoes. After Doctor McCoy and Admiral Marcus's daughter Carol opened up a torpedo and discovered a cryogenically frozen man within, Harrison finally explained that he was Khan, and revealed that the torpedoes contained his fellow surviving Augments. After the Enterprise was attacked by the ''Vengeance'', Kirk and Khan donned thruster suits to fly over and commandeer the Vengeance. However, Kirk had grown suspicious of Khan and ordered Montgomery Scott to stun him once they had taken over the bridge of the Vengeance. When they arrived on the bridge, Scott shot Khan while Kirk admonished Marcus for compromising the Federation. The stun did not subdue Khan, who flung himself at Scott and Kirk and broke Carol's leg before crushing her father's skull with his bare hands. Khan then sat in the command chair and ordered Spock to hand over the torpedoes or he would resume bombarding the Enterprise. Spock obliged, and Khan beamed Kirk, Scott and Carol back into the Enterprise's brig, but reneged on the deal. Spock, having predicted Khan's betrayal, had ordered McCoy to remove the stasis pods and detonated the torpedoes, crippling the Vengeance. The damage sustained caused both ships to be drawn by Earth's gravitational pull. Khan attempted to crash into Starfleet headquarters. However after the Vengeance crashed into the city, Khan leaped off the bridge and posed as a shocked survivor. Spock beamed down to execute Khan and avenge Kirk's death, pursuing him onto automated flying barges. Spock attempted to subdue Khan with a nerve pinch and then a mind meld, but to no avail. Lieutenant Uhura beamed down, firing several stun shots to weaken Khan and revealed to Spock that they needed Khan alive to save Kirk. Spock finally knocked Khan out. After his blood was used to revive Kirk, Khan was placed back in suspended animation with his family. Category:Humans Category:Augments Category:Section 31 associates Category:Starfleet officers Category:Alternate realities